How I Met Your Father
by swanking
Summary: Kurt is telling his two kids Kate and Billy how he met their father... but who is he?


Kurt (Chris Colfer) is a professional actor and works on Broadway with his best friend Rachel (Lea Michele). While she's planning on getting married with her boyfriend and Kurt's stepbrother Finn (Cory Monteith), Kurt is really depressed because he hasn't had a boyfriend since Blaine (Darren Criss) left him one year before to pursue the dream of his music career. During a "get-drunk-to-forget" night with his neighbour Quinn (Dianna Agron) who has the same problems, his lesbian friends Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany (Heather Morris) will come to his placee and convince him to keep searching for love, and so he will… In fact, he will have a family with a man, and to awesome kids, but with who? The bisexual porn star Noah "Fuckerman" Puckerman (Mark Salling), the secretly gay quarterback Dave Karovsky (Max Adler), the sexy male model Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) or his ex-boyfriend Blaine?

* * *

><p>"Dad why did you ask us to stay home today?" "Kate has a point, it's Saturday dad, and we are 15…" "Please kids, I don't want to say it again! I asked you to stay with me today 'cause I want to tell you a story.." "Hell to the no" "Please Kate! Don't sing when I'm trying to be serious." "Dad please, we want to see our friends!" "No Billy, today you'll stay here, no complaint" "Ok daddy…" "So, what was I saying? Oh yes, I want to tell you a very long story, a story about me and your dad… Have you ever thought about how I met your father?<p>

Well I was 25 and I lived here in New York, In a flat near Broadway with uncle Finn and aunt Rachel. Almost everyone in the glee club was living in New York… In fact Mercedes and Quinn lived together next door, and Brittana (that's the nickname we gave to Santana and Brittany when they officially said they were a couple on the Senior Year) had an apartment in Manhattan, even if Santana wanted to live near the Bronx because it would remind her somehow of Lima Heights.

Me and Rachel had started working on Broadway as professional actors, but we didn't get a lead role yet. Everybody said we were really talented, but in reality it seemed that we weren't good enough to be famous on Broadway… Finn had changed a lot during this years with me and Rachel, so he had decided to keep dreaming: he wanted to make his own band someday. Meanwhile he worked as a waiter in a bar. Santana and Brittany worked together every day, or better, every night: in fact, they had been lap dancers in some club, and now they worked together in a Burlesque club. They had become very rich, because during their shows they sang and danced at the same time, unlike the rest of their associates. Quinn was pursuing her dream of becoming a top model, and she was already working for some designers. Mercedes wanted to match Quinn's career by studying make up.

Everything started a day of December, when Rachel and I were working on a show. I was sad because in that exact day one year before, my ex-boyfriend Blaine had left me. He had left me a letter where he said he loved me, but he preferred to pursue his own musical career; he felt like he had no future in New York, so he tried to figure out if he had a future somewhere else. "Kurt don't cry, please… You can't let him ruin the rehearsal again. You can't let him ruin your life like he did this year! You have to move on Kurt… Your career now is more important than love and…" "You say this because you are in love with Finn. And you are planning on getting married… And above all you are happy of who you are. I am not. I tried to find other men, to get to know them, but I just can't have a boyfriend because they don't like me. They just want to have sex and then that's it. I need romance…" I took all my things and I ran out of the theater.

That night I was alone at home. Finn and Rachel were celebrating because he had proposed the week before. So I called Mercedes and Quinn and we did what we use to do every time we are in a bad mood: drink alcohol. "I-I just need a boyfriend you know? I don't want to fucking getting married, just someone who tells me I am beautiful everyday…" "I know Cedes, I know… We have all the same problems, because we don't believe in love, not anymore." "Shut up Quinn, you are with a different guy everynight!" "Yes but they don't want me… They just want a pretty blonde girl to have sex with. I feel like a doll." "At least you have sex with someone… I don't even remember the last time I had sex with someone…" "Come on pretty girls, stop crying. The bitches are here!" "Santana! Do you want some white whine?" "Please Kurt, don't you see it? All you do every night is stay here and cry, and complain about what happened to you. No me gusta." "Yes Kurt, you are amazing and we all love you. Out here there's certainly someone that will love you for who you are. You just have to let yourself shine like you did before."

They were so damn right. And I don't know why, but inside me I knew they were right. That is why the next day I decided to go alone in a gay bar to find some guy that would like me. Or at least because I was horny. And that night was the night when I met someone very important in my life…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my fanfic and tell me if I should keep writing it :)<strong>


End file.
